This new variety of lily plant originated as a seedling of unknown parentage growing among similar plants at my nursery in Arcata, Calif. Its delicately pastel colored, outward facing flowers and rich green foliage prompted me to asexually propagate this plant for study, with the result that I have found advantageous and distinctive characteristics in the new plant which make it a valuable addition to the field of commercial lily culture, particularly for cut flower production. Propagation of this new lily plant through successive generations at Arcata, Calif., by means of tissue culture and scales, has shown that its distinctive characteristics hold true from generation to generation and appear to be firmly fixed.